You've Got Growing Up To Do
by xoxo- Ella x Rae -xoxo
Summary: "I know." She dropped to sit beside Peyton, leaning on her slightly. "Don't be mad at Luke for my…theatrics? I really know my brother, and I know that letting you go with destroy him- and despite your 'you don't know me' speech, I know it would destroy you too."


**_AN: Hi, I found these and decided to post them as drabbles/short stories- that I hope to complete some day. Let me know what you like!_**

...

Michaela kept her feet planted firmly to the ground, and never broke eye contact. "I'm never speaking to either of you again."

"This isn't any of your business, Michaela. Stay out of it." Lucas warned, his head now pounding as much as his heart.

Peyton eyed them both warily, keeping a firm hand on Lucas' arm. "Michaela, what're you getting at?"

Michaela rolled her eyes, biting back a sarcastic (mean) remark. "I'm so much smarter than you morons give me credit for. Anyways, you're about to postpone Lucas' engagement." She directed her gaze at Lucas. "And you, are about to make the biggest mistake of your life by falsely accusing her of not loving you…something sentimental like that."

Lucas could feel his throat getting tighter, and dryer, and before long his knees were collapsing underneath him. "Luke!" Peyton shrieked, dropping by his side to check his pulse. "Well, it's not a heart attack."

"I know." Michaela dropped to sit beside Peyton, leaning on her slightly. "Don't be mad at Luke for my…theatrics? I really know my brother, and I know that letting you go with destroy him- and despite your ' _you_ _don't_ _know_ _me'_ speech, I know it would destroy you too." She laughed. "It's so weird, I never talk this much." Peyton laughed too.

...

"I'm so _over_ listening to you two complain, criticize, and whine about Dan Scott, you're wasting your life away being angry and holding grudges- you can't change the past. Yes, Dan shot Keith, but hating Dan isn't going to bring Keith back. Keith's gone. Before you know it Dan will be gone too, and you'll spend the rest of your lives regretting the fact that you resented him for so long- especially you, Luke."

...

Lucas rolled his eyes, shaking his head to emphasize his annoyance. "I'm sorry, this is coming from _you_?"

"What?"

…

"Thank you."

"For…?"

"Everything. You're the reason I'm this person, this happy, and the reason I've had such a great life. Nathan, you gave me so much more than you could ever imagine; more brothers and sisters than I ever wanted- really, I never wanted so many siblings. "

"I don't even know where to start, but…"

…

"You're the most self-righteous, son of a bitch, I've _ever_ met, and keep in mind that I've lived with Nathan and Haley since… God knows when."

"I'm sorry, this is coming from _you_? You're clearly not mature enough to be talking about this crap, and the fact that you believe _Dan_ _Scott_ makes you incredibly naïve- and stupid."

…

"Please explain to me why I'm supposed to care about any of this _garbage_ you keep talking about every time I see you- which has been _way_ too often lately."

…

 _Michaela Scott_

"So, you haven't told me anything about yourself other than your first name- and I've told you a lot about my past; so, now you get to talk and preferably start with your last name."

They both laughed. "I haven't told you about myself or my family because I like you, and I want you to like me too. The point is, even knowing my last name would change your perception of me, and I like that you like me too, so..."

"Michaela, I like you too." He reassured. "I'm not gonna' change my mind about liking you because you have a past- apparently a tragic one. I know it's none of my business, but I would really like to know if you let me."

She smiled. "It is so obvious you aren't from Tree Hill- that's a complement, believe me. Anyways, haven't you heard all the rumors about me, my brothers, father, pretty much my entire life- because that's something people _love_ to talk about?"

"I've heard a lot of rumors about everyone- mostly you, but I didn't take them seriously being that they're rumors made up or fabricated by nosy people who enjoy gossiping and talking about other people's business."

"Okay, I have an idea; you tell me a rumor that you've heard about me and I'll tell you if it's true or not."

"Fair enough. Okay, I heard that your father murdered his brother in the school, and went to prison for five years then got our on good behavior for parole. True?"

True. Do you really not know my last name- because it's impossible not too if you know about my Dad?"

"No. I really don't know your last name."

Michaela exhaled. "Scott. Michaela Scott."

"Cool."

"Cool?"

"Cool. Moving on, I heard that one of your brothers got into the NBA recently, and that you live in the same house as our English teacher Mrs. James Scott."

"True. The accident; I don't know if you didn't ask to me polite or because you didn't know what happened." She implored.

"I watch ESPN- I already knew about it before I moved to Tree Hill. Does that answer your question?"

She nodded. "Alright. Anything else?"

"I heard you started school early _and_ you skipped a grade- which makes you two years younger than everyone else. True?"

"Unfortunately."

"I heard that you're the only freshmen _ever_ to be a Varsity cheerleader."

"I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter- because of my Dad. I like it a lot though, I've been doing it since I was three and I've taken dance classes and gymnastic course. True."

"I'm trying out for the basketball team- any tips?"

"Yes. Do not tell Lucas that you like me or that you know me or anything, seriously don't talk about _anything_ other than basketball with both my brothers and Skills- who's pretty much my brother too. Forewarning, Lucas and I fight _a_ _lot_. Do _not_ get involved- you'll regret it for the rest of your life- and that's if you live. Don't take Lucas' being a d**k personally, I'm working on fixing that."

He laughed. "Wow, I'm officially afraid. That's everything I need to know, right?" Please say 'yes.'

"Not by a long shot, but you'll be fine; I promise." She held out her pinky expectantly.

"You're truly an enigma- every time I think I'm figuring you out, you surprise me."

"Thank you? _Anyways_ , don't worry too much about Nathan or Skills- I think Nathan's gonna' like you a lot...until you let him find out you like me- which _cannot_ happen." She emphasized.

"Michaela!"

She groaned. "That would be Lucas, I have to go but I'll talk to you tomorrow- and good luck with tryouts."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow!"

...

"Who was that boy you were talking too?" Was Lucas' first question.

"I got paired with him in chemistry class- and his family recently moved here so I was helping him play catch up. No big deal."

"Okay..."

They walked to Lucas' car in awkward silence. "It's so weird that we're talking." Michaela mused.

"It shouldn't be weird that we're talking though. We don't have to agree on everything Michaela."

"Lucas I'm right and you know that I'm right but you're too stubborn to admit that you're wrong- at least Nathan attempts to get along with _Dad_."

"Let it go Michaela. I'm over it all, all of this self-righteous crap you keep shoving at everyone."

"Find." She turned her head away from him instead looking out the foggy window. "Be stubborn."

Lucas sighed. "Peyton's been wanting to talk to you, we both wanted too, actually."

"I'm free anytime- until Tuesday. Let me know when and where."

"Thanks."

"You're still my brother Lucas, even if I'm mad at you I still want to talk to you and spend time with you...you're my brother." She liked the way it sounded.

"I'll always be your brother."

…

"Hi buddy." Michaela greeted. "What're you doing here so late?"

...

Tree Hill, North Carolina

Michaela watched as the scene played out before her eyes; gasping along with everyone else as the sound of a large glass window shattering. The only difference between Michaela and everyone else, was that the person responsible for breaking the glass was her brother; responsible in the sense that it was his body that broke the window. People were taking out their cameras and cellphones to capture pictures of exactly what happened and videos about what would happen next. Others were running- allegedly to safety; some were running to get help, some were calling 911 to get help.

Then nothing.

...

"Come on, you're supposed to be my girlfriend, doesn't that count for something?"

"Absolutely." She stated. " _But_ that doesn't make **me** responsible for whatever BS **you** got yourself into."

Scoffing. "So much for loyalty, right _Baby_? Oh wait- I forgot I was dating a Scott."

Her face contorted, eyes narrowed. "Wow." She started walking backwards, and turned to look at him once more. "I'm not doing this anymore; you're so pathetic."

"Bye." He laughed mirthlessly. "I'll see you later, _Princess_."

"Don't count on it."

Katy was fuming. She thought back to their last fight -which was last week- and remembered his exact words: " ** _I_** **_love_** **_you_** " and hers: " ** _I- t_** ** _hat's supposed to be an_** **_apology_**?"

That was always his excuse- and it wasn't even close to an apology. A part of her wondered why she stayed with him; the other part of her knew. Yet the part that chose to be kept in the dark always won out. Ella kept calling her a masochist- _maybe she was right._

No- _she definitely wasn't right._

…

 **Text from N. Scott pending approval:**

 _Where are you? I told Luke to drive you home after practice._

 **K. Rae Scott:**

 _Long story- let's put it like this, you might want to start calling me Peyton circa Luke and Connor; you circa Haley…_

 **N. Scott:**

 _That doesn't answer my question! Where are you?_

 **K. Rae Scott:**

 _See you soon. Xo- K_

…

Haley was cleaning up the kitchen when Katy finally got home. "Katy Rae Scott! Where were you?"

"Believe me HJ I wasn't out having a good time…I was out dealing with Connor and his never ending amount of BS."

"Alright." She sighed. "Come sit down * _pauses_ _until_ _Katy_ _sits_ _down_ * Aha, Connor. Have I met him?"

"No. I don't think so anyways." She played with a loose thread on her sweater. "In other words, you're lucky."

"Hm." Haley considered her next words carefully. "He doesn't play basketball or have PE with _Coach_ Scott."

Katy smirked. "You're so funny." And rolled her eyes. "Connor plays basketball " _on_ _his_ _own_ _terms_."

Haley laughed. "His words not mine. He's really good though. I don't think it's in his – _mostly_ _mine_ \- best interest…Lucas _and_ Skills _and_ Nathan."

"I can't disagree with you there, _but_ Lucas has a pregnant fiancé to worry about right now."

"That's true. Skills and Nathan can't be _that_ bad. Thanks HJ, I'll talk to him-"Katy sighed. " _As soon as we're on speaking terms again_."

Taking a deep breath. "Good luck K. Rae."

"Talk to Nathan for me." Katy called over her shoulder, racing upstairs to her awaiting bedroom. " _Connor_." She drawled his name out longer than necessary.

 **Text from Connor pending approval:**

 _I'm sorry- meet me at the RC? 10 M?_

 **K. Rae Scott:**

 _…You're always sorry Connor- but I'll see you there. Xo-K_

 **Connor** _:_

 _K. SYS!_

…

"Hey HJ!" Katy had changed her clothes before going back downstairs.

Haley was carrying a basket of laundry. "What's up?" She knew exactly what Katy wanted. "I took your advice and talked to Connor." _This was kind of true. "_ And we're meeting at the River Court like, _right_ _now_."

Rolling her eyes. "And you want _me_ to cover for you with Nathan?"

"You'd be doing him a favor, I'm gonna' talk Connor into playing basketball for the Ravens." _That probably wouldn't happen._

But Haley didn't need to know that. "So?"

Haley took a deep breath. "Don't make me regret this! Home _by_ 11 o'clock!"

"Thanks. Love you. Bye."

…

Katy kept her arms crossed, and steadily walked towards Connor. "Hey." She murmured.

"It's late." He pointed out. "I didn't think you'd be allowed to come."

"Nathan doesn't know, I asked Haley and she told me to be home by 11 o'clock. So, I'm good on time. Do you-"Katy stopped herself from rambling further. Connor merely looked amused. "Say something Connor." She snapped.

He laughed. "Nah, I like when you talk." Then spoke softly. "We don't actually _talk_ very often."

She couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I don't really talk to anyone Connor, I promise. The only person I really talk to other than you 's probably Haley."

"That doesn't count, Haley's like your _mom_." She was about to respond when Connor added. "We both know I'm right."

"Don't say that Connor." _He_ _was_ _right_. "It's weird."

Connor sighed. "I'm not disagreeing." And Katy leaned closer until their lips collided.

…

Ella couldn't believe Katy. "Why are you trying out for cheerleading? Katy, you _do_ realize cheerleading requires cheering _IE_ talking to people?"

"Why does everyone say I don't talk?" She was becoming frustrated. "Connor says I don't talk either!"

" **Because** **you** **don't**!" Ella exclaimed. "You talking sounds like _normal_ people whispering."

Katy bit her lip. "Thanks Ella. I appreciate the enthusiasm."

 ***Bell*"**

The conversation was cut short.

…

Katy heatedly walked through the double doors to the gymnasium and Connor stopped running. _She looked pissed._ "K. Rae?"

"Not now." She waved dismissively. "Lucas Scott!"

 _Damn it._

Lucas fought to not groan. " _What_ Katy?" He was exhausted. Katy didn't make things any better- _worse_ _actually_. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I want to talk to you about something." _She originally wanted to talk to Nathan, but…_

"Okay. What?"

"Don't be such a **** Luke!" She glared. " _Anyways_ , I wanted to talk about Connor."

Lucas' brow furrowed. " _What_? Katy." He paused, taking a deep breath. "How do you know him?"

 _This conversation wasn't going in the right direction._

"It doesn't matter how I know him Luke! What matters is you putting him on the basketball team."

...

 ** _-EllaRae18_**


End file.
